There are a number of lighting control standards currently available for use by lighting products. For example, DALI (Digital Addressable Lighting Interface) and 0 to 10V are two commonly used lighting control standards. While a DALI compliant control signal is digital, a 0-10V compliant control signal is analog. A DALI interface is bidirectional and is specified in IEC standard 62386. The high level of a DALI-compliant control signal is 9.5 to 22.5V (typical 16 V), and the low level is −6.5 to 6.5V (typical 0V). A lighting control device, such as a ballast or a solid state light source driver, as a DALI slave component, may consume only 2.0 mA or less from the DALI interface. A DALI interface works with a non-reversed or a reversed DALI signal connection. In contrast, a 0-10V control signal is a DC voltage that varies between 0 and 10 VDC to produce a varying light intensity level. There are two existing 0-10V standards, one of which is for current sourcing controls and is supported by the standard ESTA E1.3, Entertainment Technology—Lighting Control System—0-10V Analog Control Protocol, Draft 9 Jun. 1997. The other available 0-10V standard is for current sink controls, which is specified in IEC standard 60929 Annex E.